Field
The subject concept is in the field of apparatus for limiting the motion of people and articles, particularly motion resulting from gravitational and inertial acceleration forces. More specifically it is in the field of apparatus for restraint of people on various supports such as seats, beds and exercise apparatus. Still more specifically it is in the field of apparatus for limiting shoulder motion of people in a direction essentially parallel to their spines and toward their heads. Still more specifically it is in the field of such apparatus which is quickly and easily engaged and disengaged with the user.
Prior Art
There is clearly very much prior art in the general field of this invention, patented and not patented, including the restraint apparatus used in airplanes, automobiles, baby carriages, bicycle seats and exercise apparatus. However, most of the prior apparatus involves buckles or similar fasteners and adjustment apparatus, the adjustment apparatus being required particularly when (1) the apparatus is to be used by people of various sizes and shapes and (2) the restraint must be firm, i.e. slack free. It has been found, in the use of exercise apparatus such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 083,044, by the inventor of the subject apparatus, that the the buckling and adjustments required by conventional apparatus are inconvenient and can be hazardous in that users may not properly adjust the restraint apparatus because of the inconvenience. Therefore a need became apparent for restraint apparatus which limited motion of the user in the headward direction essentially parallel to the spine and which could accommodate a variety of users firmly and without adjustment or fastening.
The primary objective of the subject invention is to meet the described need. Further objectives are that the apparatus be reliable, economical and safe.